<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sith-Mando-Gungan walks into Tatooine by SiladhielLithvirax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469235">A Sith-Mando-Gungan walks into Tatooine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiladhielLithvirax/pseuds/SiladhielLithvirax'>SiladhielLithvirax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fae Jango Fett, Fae Jar Jar Binks, I blame the discord, Mandalorian Jar Jar, Other, Sith!Jar Jar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiladhielLithvirax/pseuds/SiladhielLithvirax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch 1. - Jar Jar wonders if the Jetii were always this oblivious, or if his machinations were going to be even easier to implement than he thought.<br/>Ch 2. - His web of words and courtesy was strong, especially with the Seelie at his side, but this new scent he was picking up...Well, it was sure to be interesting. </p><p> </p><p>This is now a collection of drabbles from the Jar Jar/Jango/Obi-Wan tag.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jar Jar Binks/Jango Fett, Jar Jar Binks/Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jar Jar Binks/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SWFF Cursed Content</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/gifts">mneiai</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame the discord.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh mesa no trouble, Masser Jedi, Sir.” Jar Jar rushed to reassure the Jetti, one Qui-Gon Jinn, about his disinclination for creating more of a mess this entire mission was turning out to be. The Jetii nodded and looked away, scanning the Mos Eisley market for any possible shops that would carry the very specific Nubian Hyperdrive part they needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jar Jar continued picking his way along behind the Jedi, making sure his limbs were loose and exaggerated to hide any possibility of the Jetii thinking something was amiss. It was really a wonder the Mando’ade of old had ever considered any of these oblivious di’kuts worthy opponents. Maybe the Sith long game of tightening the Republic Noose was working better than expected. Granted he hadn’t seen too much of the Jetii’s combat capabilities when leading them around Naboo. Battle droids were not very difficult opponents after all, any good Mando’ade knew how to disable one before they earned their cuirass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jar Jar made sure to remain in just the periphery of the Jetii’s senses, picking up a fruit from a nearby stand and juggling a bit before sniffing it with an exaggerated grimace and placing it back on the stall. Jinn gave him a warning glance and JarJar made sure to hunch his shoulders and step a bit closer to the tall man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So many people only every accepted what was right in front of them, never looking under the surface, it was laughably easy to join the two Jetii on their ill-advised mission to negotiate with the Trade Federation. There wasn’t even supposed to be any jetii aware of the conflict before it was done with, but Jar Jar went where he could keep an eye on them to safeguard his plans, better to have a spy in their midst than not know what they were up to with the young Queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Padme Amidala was a surprise, he had to admit, slipping through the trap at the palace and finding her way here. Getting a 14-year-old girl to adhere to his plans should not be as difficult as it was turning out to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Movement just ahead caught his attention, ah, it looked like Jinn had finally found a lead on the hyperdrive. The Jetii was striding off toward the far end of the market, and Jar Jar started to follow after him, until a flash of blue caught his eye. There was a Mando’ade there, and one in armor Jar Jar most definitely recognized. Hmm, Tatooine was as good a planet as any to chase a bounty he supposed, but the last update he’d received had been about something on Phindar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mando tilted his buy’ce in a deliberate way, resting one hand on the blaster strapped to his thigh and the other tapping a short dadita sequence on the beskar of his other thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Assistance 'alor? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JarJar kept walking with a purpose, making sure to wave an arm exaggeratedly towards the handmaiden at his side and tapped out his own dadita against his vest, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stand down, cyare</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mando nodded once and disappeared into the crowd of the market place. They'd meet up after this fiasco was over for tiingilar and comfortable nights. Jango was the one who normally took the more dangerous jobs, Jar Jar would no doubt be subject to a stubborn riduur concerned over his safety sometime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh JarJar, here, we should catch up!” came the exclamation from handmaiden, her skill at avoiding his carefully constructed clumsiness was rather admirable for a young girl, and Jar Jar mentally reevaluated the possibility of the handmaidens throwing a wrench into his plans. Panaka had always been a touch fanatical about his Royal appointment, teaching children to be bodyguards would be just his brand of ruthless devotion to the crown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yousa right!” he responded, twisting to look in each and every way the Jetii hadn’t gone until the girl pulled on his wrist to drag him along. Making sure to stumble and knock into a passerby loosened her grip enough to believably shake off the grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curious, there was something in the Force in this direction. Very different than the two jetii he'd grown familiar with over this mission. Jinn was a jaded presence, all Living Force grounding with cracks that hadn't healed as well as he probably thought. The Padawan was fascinating though, a presence claimed by the Cosmic Force meant Jar Jar had to be extremely careful with his own subtle twisting during the entire debacle. Kenobi's mind had incredible shields for one still deemed a padawan, but the cracks were downright delicious and centered curiously around the connection he maintained with Jinn. Kenobi was interesting in other ways as well, just the type of fun he and Jango liked to play with after long times apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The presence he was feeling now was interesting in a wildly different manner, casting his senses out was difficult while avoiding the Jinn’s own senses, but the small-bright-supernova was so very powerful. Hmm, this may constitute an addition to his plans. There was a force user this powerful out on this nowhere speck of sand that could prove to be a very useful tool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, a most useful tool indeed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sidhe!AU JarJangObi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There was a taste of honey and burnt metal on the air, something wholly new to the Seelie and Unseelie who already held Court here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The borders of Magic left a lot to be hashed out. The careful balance of power outside of whatever the Jedi saw as the Force was watched by all beholden to the whims of the Courts. Jar Jar was no novice to the Seelie magics that still governed his interactions with the galaxy, but the accord struck between him and Jango of the Unseelie was rather fortuitous. </p><p>Exiled from the home planet of his Court and wandering the galaxy was not good for anyone attuned to the Seelie magics. No debts or deals to tether him to power or give him strength through bargains, Jar Jar had been slowly asphyxiating on nothing, </p><p>Then he met Jango, a Sidhe of the Unseelie courts, dark and angry and mourning the death of his own Court. Jango made him a deal, gave him a place, provided access to a new Court built with blood and magic among those humans he could enthrall and lead.</p><p>Finally, Jar Jar was able to breathe. He could ensnare those pitiful humans Jango had brought to this watery planet in his wake, entice and beguile with small deals and honeyed words. The clone changelings Jango was creating were just a bonus to the deal. </p><p>Millions of little bits of power and other carefully concealed from the Kaminoans and taught by Jar Jar and Jango himself to follow the etiquette and honor the Way of whichever court they aligned with upon growing up. </p><p>That was part of the reason Jango had agreed to their deal, an unattached Seelie was hard to find, and someone to provide further binding on his trainers and Kaminoan scientists was always advantageous. </p><p>Their deal had been struck in space, the lingering traces of the binding washing away into the void of space and leaving no trace for any other Sidhe to track them. The accord they had reached came later, after years of careful words and curious interactions between their opposing natures. Jango was a hard being to love, but for all the front Jar Jar held to those in the galaxy so they would underestimate him, he was no fool and was intimately aware of the harder lessons the galaxy taught those unlucky enough. </p><p>Boba was another aspect, a single trueborn Sidhe among his millions of changeling brothers, and Jar Jar had always had a softspot for those just learning of the world around them and what their magics could do. Jango was appreciative as well, and their mutual binding of affection and interest grew tighter. </p><p>Their Court was a thing of beauty now, 10 years of spiderlike links and careful tending had formed a beskar bedrock on Kamino. Which is why it was curious when a new taste lingered in the air. Jar Jar looked up from the class of cadets before him and paused in the lecture. Something new was on planet, and that was interesting. Ending class early was a simple matter, the cadets still so new to their senses and dulled by their non-Sidhe characteristics they could never pick up on the small notes of honey and heated metal in the air. </p><p>Paging Jango’s comm, Jar jar made his way through the blindingly white halls towards the residential apartment he shared with Jango and Boba. The little hellion would be free of any learning modules at this point and hopefully Jango was starting on dinner. </p><p>Palming the accesspad, Jar Jar entered the apartment and let the smell of spices and shadows overpower that faint hint of honey. </p><p>“Olarom, Jar’ika, what was the ping for?” Jango said from the stove in their kitchen. </p><p>“Smell the air, Jango, there’s something new.” </p><p>There was a slight clatter of utensils on quartz and then Jango was in the room with him. His riduur looked especially soft today, an old blue tunic hanging on his shoulders, and sleeves pushed past his forearms. The sleeves would fall down in about 2 minutes, Jar Jar knew, but would immediately be pushed back up past the very pretty forearms currently on display. </p><p>“It’s honey, and a slight hint of a forge.” Jango finally came back with, tilting hi head in a rather endearing way to contemplate this new information. </p><p>“It’s not pure, it’s a hint, someone new is here and I don’t think they know the magics they carry.” Jar Jar responded. </p><p>“There hasn’t been anything new on this wet rock for years. Shall we play Jar’ika?” </p><p>“Do you have to ask?” </p><p> </p><p>The honeyed stranger was pretty. </p><p>That was the first thought Jar Jar had from what he could see of the drenched human variant Jedi standing in their doorway. He’d apparently followed Jango from Coruscant, following the trail of the Senator from Naboo. </p><p>Jar Jar wondered if the Senator had told this curious little changeling of the true nature of Nabooian politics. </p><p>Either way, it was obvious he was a polite man, never outright accusing Jango of anything and posing questions with a cavalier manner that danced on the edges of proper but never crossed it. </p><p>Jango was having fun. </p><p>Finally, the Jedi, one Obi-Wan Kenobi, accepted the hospitality offered by Jar Jar’s riduur. A step taken cannot be taken back when in the realm of Sidhe and this little Jedi’s blood was all but singing to them about untapped bonds and starved magic. </p><p>“Oh, hello there.” Stars, the Jedi’s voice was as pretty as he was, all honeyed words and crisp accents. Aware of his heritage he’d be stunning. Jango meeting his eyes over Kenobi’s shoulder showed they were most definitely on the same track as Jango guided Boba out of the apartment into Nala Se’s custody.  </p><p>They’d beguile and tempt and thoroughly show this curious little Sidhe-touched Jedi just what his instincts must be screaming for, and they’ll bind him just as coles all the while. </p><p>“Hello,  I’m called Jar Jar Binks.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>